The Revival of Sparda
by Lone-Umbreon
Summary: Set after Devil May Cry four. An organization called Oblivion is trying to resurect the Dark Knight Sparda so its up to the son and descendent to work with half demon Desmond to try and stop them. I know its a bad description but it has a good plot, story and Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

Two thousand years ago... The Dark Knight, Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind...

"I've always heard that story since I could even recall anything...but now all I know is my name and that demons killed my family..."

I open my eyes to see a blur of flames and two people I think are my parents fighting demons. I fell nothing, not the scorching flames around me or the feeling of being scared. This moment plays through my head every night, I could never figure out was it just a dream or reality. I always wondered that since I could remember my name the only thing I have left of my memory since everything else is just a blur.

I wake up and stare at the ceiling then sigh.

"The say dream" I then throw my legs over the bed and plat them on the floor.

"Again" I hear a slightly gruff voice come from my door. I look to see a 6 foot, semi balding white man with black hair wearing a black dress shirt, slacks and dress shoes. Two M1911s are in holsters on his waist.

"Yes sir" I get up and stretch the man groaning after the sir part.

"Stop calling me sir, I keep telling you either dad or my name" he walks into my room and picks up a tv remote off a pile of dirty clothes, I snicker.

"Ok Dick" I grab a black t shirt off my twin sized bed and put it on struggling to slip it over my black shoulder length dreads.

"Oh you just love saying that don't you?" Dick turns the small 24 inch flat screen in the corner on my rolm sitting on a crate on.

"Of course" I grab a black sleeveless trench coat with a dark orange trim and put it on.

"We got a job for you" Dick throws the remote on mh bed. I put two black Deagles in holsters on the inside of my coat.

"Why me? why not any of those lazy asses downstairs? I bet their up for a challenge" I then put two white revolvers in holsters on the inside of two of my pockets.

"Well Desmond for your info It takes five of them just to kill two minor demons like scarecrows" Dick taps his foot on the wooden floor impatiently.

"Ok ok I get it already" I pull two black combat boots out from under my bed then input them on.

"Then get too it you still owe me money from this months rent" Dick walks out of the room and I sigh.

"Dick is a dick" I then grab claymore sword with a ankh shape guard, the blade glowing a faint translucent dark orange. I then grab its sheath and sheath the sword.

"Time to go to work" I then strap the blade onto my back while walking out the room into a dark hall way leading to a set of steps with a faint glow of light coming from it. I then walk down the hall way passing several doors with crudly drawn names on them before I get to the top step then I start to hear several men yelling.

"These idiots are up already?...damn" I then walk down then the steps quietly but I hit a creaky step halfway down. The step making a low screeching noise.

"DESMONDS UP" I hear the men yell I then sigh.

"damn step"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

I keep walking down the creaky steps ignoring the various questions from my fellow mercenaries. I live in the south part of Capulet city in a modified three story building where me, my adoptive father Dick and the rest of the mercenaries reside in between missions.

"Need any ammo Desmond?" One of the mercs ask me as I walk towards the makeshift desk and cabinet bar.

"Nah I got enough"

"Sure cause those little guns could never kill a demon" another merc says while laughing, the others joining in.

"I have more kills then all of you" the mercs stop laughing and watch me closely as I walk up to the bar with Dick behind it.

"Their staring at you again" Dick whispers to me, I nod.

"My eyes turned orange again?" I ask and Dick nods.

"Calm down you know when you get tense they do that" Dick pats my shoulders and I sit on one of the wooden stools.

"I know" Dick hands me a water bottle I look at it then him skeptically.

"Im twenty I think I can get a actual drink now" I say opening the water bottle throwing the cap in a nearby trashcan.

"You can have your first drink when im on my death bed" Dick grabs a beer and throws it to a merc with his hand out to catch it.

"That better not be anytime soon" I down the water bottle and throw it in the trash can.

"Here's the job information" Dick slides an envelope in front of me. I pick it up and open it pulling out a black piece of paper.

"Ok so east Capulet city 3458 Kings street...missing dog?" I look up at Dick.

"You gotta be shitting me" I slam the paper on the desk.

"No im not this is your mission so go and fucking get it done!" me and Dick lock eyes and glare at each other.

"Fine fuck it" I then grab the paper and barge out of the building passing by the now laughing mercenaries.

"They think its so hilarious sending me out on stupid jobs" I walk walk down the street passing by several people, no one throwing me a single glane as I walk down the cracked sidewalk. People walking around with a weapon is alnost the norm here so no one questioned the sword on my back.

"This job better be quick" I mumble to myself as I make a left cutting through an alley.

"This doesn't feel right" I stop midway through the alley and turn around to see a stray dog walk towards me.

"Oh it's just a dog" I get on one knee and reach my hand out to pet its head.

"Hey buddy" I start to pet the black German shepherds head lightly the dog starts to wag its tail slowly.

"Your nice" the dog sits down and I start to rubs its back slowly. The dog barks and I hear a trash can get thrown over so in an instant I draw both Deagles and stand up quickly aiming at the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC

This chapter will be in 3rd POV

Desmond turned around and aimed his sights at several arm scarecrow demons in front of him.

"This will be easy" Desmon says as he dodges a slash from one of the demons.

"Missed me" Desmond lands outside of the alley where he walked in at and then begins to chuckle.

"This will be a hell of a lot better then looking for some dog" Desmond runs back into the alley firing both clips into a scarecrow's chest then following it up by throwing the guns down and unsheathing his sword. He then cut the demon in half then dodging another slash from the next scarecrow by ducking.

"Tricky little bastards today" Desmond cuts the scarecrow's bladed arm off then kicking the demon into the rest making them fall and tumble into each other like bowling pins, Desmonds picks the blade up his eyes turn a dark orange and he grins like a madman.

"Well time to say bye bye" Desmond rushes the demons alternating blades as he cuts each demon into two or more pieces. He then drops the stolen blade and sheathes his sword.

"Thanks for the fun" Desmond reaches into his pockets and pulls out two black colt python revolvers with eight inch barrels and fires at any large peice of demon until he runs out of ammo.

"Wait a minute" Desmond's eyes turn back light brown.

"Wasn't my mission to find a dog?" Desmond looks at the black German Shepherd then pulling out the mission paper reading it then smiles.

"Easiest mission I've ever had" Desmond looks up to see the dog had fled.

"Get back here!" Desmond yells picking up his Deagles the running out the alley chasing the fast dog.

6 hours later

Desmond walks back into his home the mercenaries all drinking, playing video games, listening to music or in general being a pain in Desmond's ass. Desmond walked up to the makeshift bar and sat on a stool trying his hardest to ignore the constant stream of questions on why it took several hours to find a dog.

"So how was the mission get payed enough?" Dick asked leaning on the counter trying to hold back from laughing his ass off.

"..." Desmond throws two hundred dollar bills on the table and Dick starts to laugh.

"Two hundred? Is that all you got I thought you'd get a hell of a lot less!" Dick continues to laugh and Desmond gets up and walks to the steps fastly.

"Still better then all of you" Desmond says as he walks ul the steps back to his room where he opens the door and walks in leaving a "do not disturb im pissed sign" on the door.

"Im tired" Desmond slams his door and locks it then throwing his coat off and kicking his boots off not caring where they landed.

"Of this shit" Desmond walks over to a full body mirror in the corner of his room and takes his shirt off.

"Every mission I get is the same" Desmond stares at an black ankh tattoo on his chest.

"Maybe I should just leave" Desmond walks over to his bed and lays down exhausted.

"Nevermind my bed is comfy" Desmond quickly falls asleep snoring lowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

For now on im doing 3rd POV unless otherwise stated.

Desmond yawns as the first light of morning came shining through his curtainless window.

"Five more minutes" Desmond puts his pillow over his face and goes back to sleep.

"No wake up I have another job for you" Dick says banging on the door.

"Meh tired" Desmond rolls over onto his stomach and wraps his black comforter around him.

"The hell do you mean meh?" Dick ask banging on the door harder. Desmond sighs and puts his middle finger up towards the door.

"I know you flipped me off now get the fuck up!" Dick kicks the door open then lights several cherry bombs and throws them onto Desmond's bed. The firecrackers explode and leave chared marks on the covers.

"What the hell!" Desmond tumbles out of the covers and lands onto his back.

"Guess what you get to kill?" Dick asks trying to hold back from laughing.

"You" Desmond says getting off the floor and stretching.

"No more scarecrows" Dick sits in a wooden chair by Desmond's bed.

"Them again?" Desmond ask while putting a black tank top on and straping his sword to his waist.

"A construction site in this part of town"

"Anything else" Desmond walks around the room trying to find his boots through the clutter.

"We finally decided on a name"

"For what" Desmond finds a boot under his bed and puts it on.

"Our little guild" Dick leans back into the chair and relaxes.

"Really? Its been what twelve years?" Desmond finds his other shoe under the chared blanket.

"Yes, it seems only yesterday a young group of demon hunters came together to form this group" Dick stands up and wipes his pants.

"Whats the name?" Desmond ask checking to make sure his boots were tied tightly as Dick begins to leave the room.

"Little Devils" Dick says as he dissaperes into the dimly lit hallway.

"Little Devils?" Desmond says to himself then grins.

"Team Little Devils fits nicely" Desmond walks out of his room and closes his door then turning around towards the staircase when a heavy smell of pancakes hits him.

"Breakfast time" Desmond walks down the hall way then jumps down all the stairs to see his fellow mercenaries sitting on small wooden crates and eating at a large wooden table. Desmond walks over to the table and finds a seat at the far end in between to Dick and a tall black man with a full beard, dark brown eyes and shaved head wearing the mercs uniform of black pants, white shirt and a black trench coat with a different color trim or interior his was the color blue.

"Hey" the man says in a slightly low voice.

"Whats up Tim" Desmond says fist bumping him.

"Breakfast" Tim says crossing his arms.

"Is Izzy done yet?" Desmond fixes his sword so he can sit more comfortably.

"Like usual no" Tim unstraps a Ak-47 from his back and sits it on his lap.

"Dammit did anyone check when it'll be done"

"Like usual no"

"Im checking then" Desmond stands up and stretches.

"You two don't do anything funny im hungry and you know me" Tim cocks his gun.

"Im not me when im hungry" Desmond nods quickly then runs away quickly through a door next to the bar. Dick and Tim start to laugh.

"Kid can stare down demons but can't take a joke" Dick says lighting a cigarette.

"Yup" Tim says holding his own cigarette out to Dick who lights it.

Desmond runs into the room, a kitchen five times the size of his room with multiple stoves and ovens, a whole wall is taken up by a rack with utensils and several refrigerators. A girl about who appears to be in her early twenties is 5',11" with black hair in a bun, blue eyes wearing a black zip up hoodie with a dark orange interior, jeans and boots.

"Izzy hurry up or Tims going to kill me" Desmond says locking the door behind him.

"Don't rush me its not like you cook for them" Izzy grabs a metal push cart and starts to load plates of food containing pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon.

"I can help" Desmond walks over to the cart and helps load the plates onto it.

"Oh then you can give all of them thier food then you can come and clean up in here" Izzy finishes loading plates onto the cart then turns off all the stoves.

"Only if you take those contacts out and help me with my job" Desmond leans against a stove.

"Alright but I want half the pay"

"Deal" Desmond smiles and Izzy pulls out a contact lens case from her pants pocket and sits it on a counter. She then looks up and carefully remove the contacts from her eyes and looks at Desmond. Her eyes are two different colors, one red and one blue.

"Better?" Izzy ask putting the lens in the case.

"Yes it is Isabella" Desmond snickers and Izzy glares at him her eyes making the look colder then it's suppose to be.

"Ok Dezzy" Izzy grins and Desmond huffs.

"Ok I'll be quiet now"

"Good now take that food out there and tell dad I'll be there shortly" Desmond nods and takes the food to the mercenaries who in turn ate every tging including Desmond's food.

4 hours later.

After breakfast which Desmond didn't eat, he and Izzy started to gather up supplies for the trip. Desmond with his sword, Deagles and Revolvers and Izzy with a silver combat knife strapped to her thigh, Benelli shotgun and Famas with a bayonet attachment. Desmond and Izzy are driving to the job site in a 1969 black Ford mustang fastback with their weapons in the trunk.

"How much longer? I thought it was right down the street" Izzy ask as Desmond stops at a red light.

"Were almost there" Desmond replies and Izzy groans.

"Are we there yet" Izzy leans her seat all the way back.

"You just asked that" Desmond says agitated.

"How about now" Izzy rolls her window down.

"No" Desmond starts driving again and smirks.

"Izzy sit up" Desmond ask and Izzy complies.

"Put your seat belt on"

"No"

"Ok then" Desmond speeds up the car.

"Trying to scare me?"

"No" Desmond slams on the breaks and Izzy hits her head on the dashboard.

"Son of a bitch!" Izzy sits up and holds her head.

"Were here" Desmond says as he takes the keys out of the ignition then opens the trunk and gets out the car.

"Ass hole" Izzy mutters as she gets out the car to see Desmond strapping his sword to his back then pointing to a seven foot high metal chain fence with several half built brick apartment buildings in the middle of it.

"Shut up I told you a little bit longer" Desmond walks up to the gate and looks for a way through as Izzy straps her guns to her back.

"There's no way in" Desmond says as Izzy walks up to him and rolls her eyes.

"You have a sword idiot" Izzy says as she takes it off his back and cuts a hole in the fence and does a slight curtsy.

"Ladies first" she says with a grin.

"You mean the best goes first?" Desmond says with a bigger grin.

"No you mean" Izzy is cut off when several screams catches both of their attention.

"Lets finish later" Desmond says as he takes his sword from Izzy and runs through the hole.

Chapter end

To most likely diffuse confusion Desmond is Dick's adopted son. Also for better character descriptions go to my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Running through the hole he made in the gate Desmond looked around the construction site to see if he could pin point where the screams came from as Izzy climbed through behind him.

"See anything" Izzy ask cocking her fully loaded Famas.

"No not yet" Desmond looks around the site where it splits off into two spots. "We should split up" Desmond says sheathing his sword and drawing his Pistols.

"Sure" Izzy goes to the path on the right. "But watch your ass since im not there to do it" Izzy continues to walk and Desmond smirks.

"Since when have I needed help?"Desmond starts to go to his path seeing that it consists of an alley in between half built houses. "This should be interesting" Desmond says walking through the alley slowly watching the shadows and behind him every once in a while until he hears a constant thumping noise accompanied by blaring rave music halfway through the alley.

"Sounds like a party" Desmond starts to walk towards the music when a shriek pierces the quietness. "And there goes the party crashers" Desmond runs towards the scream to see a group of fifteen scarecrow demons surrounding a large group of teens. The demons advancing towards the teens slowly as the students get trapped in between the fence and demons a scarecrow knocking over speakers cutting off the music.

"Time to make an entrance" Desmond runs to the group and shoots a scarecrow in the face killing it right before it swung at a male teen.

"Welcome freshman, sophomores and teens of all ages and grades to" Desmond fires a shot in the air. "The raid on rave!" Desmond then rolls out of the way of a leg scarecrow's attack. He then fires several rounds into an arm scarecrow attempting to cut up another teen.

"Wow these guys are never fun" Desmond holsters his pistols and draws his revolvers and cocks the hammers.

"Hey" Desmond looks back at the teens. "Lets treat them like a bunch of fucking pinatas" Desmond fires a round into a arm scarecrow then charges another pistol whipping it then putting a hole through its head. Three scarecrows an arm and two legs jump into the air and try to slice Desmond' s head off but are shot down.

"Took ya long enough I was getting lonely" Desmond shoots two more scarecrows through the head. Izzy jumps down from a house's second floor support beam and lands between Desmond and the teens.

"Its fun watching you fight" She says unloading the rest of her clip into four scarecrows.

"I know aren't I entertaining" Desmond ducks and dodges a slash from an arm scarecrow then shoots its head.

"Last one" Izzy pulls a combat knife off of her waist and throws it at the last scarecrow striking it in the head and killing it.

"Mission complete" Desmond holsters his revolvers and Izzy replaces her guns clip. The teens group starts clapping and yelling.

"Thank you thank you" Desmond bows. "I do parties and any other special occasion" Desmond looks up to see the teens with a mixed reactions some shocked and most horrified.

"What? I got something in my teeth?" Desmond rubs his teeth. "I dont feel anything" Izzy nudges Desmond then straps her famas onto her back then unstraps her shotgun and raising it.

"Desmond look"

"What?" Desmond turns around to see four mega scarecrows climbing out of the ground. "Oh...shit!" Desmond draws his blade and Izzy cocks her shotgun.

"You got that right" Izzy looks back at the group. "All of you leave now! Follow the way he came in!" The group scatters screaming as they run out of the site.

"That takes care of them" Desmond says as he twist his sword idly as the last mega crow materializes out of the ground and begins to walk to the duo slowly.

"Now we gotta deal with these four" Izzy says a a mega crow jumps up and gets shot by her twice wih the shot gun knocking it back behind its fellow demons. "And their big as shit too" Izzy fires at another scarecrow that tries to charge at her making it stumble back the Desmond follows it up by slashing its arms off then decapitating it.

"One down" Desmond says as he jumps back to dodge a strike from another scarecrow then slashing its chest twice making an x pattern. Desmond then rolled back as Izzy shot the scarecrows chest making it explode.

"Two!" Izzy says firing at a mega leg-scarecrow that tries to slice her head off then ducking as another mega scarecrow tries to vivisect her. Desmond slices the scarecrow in half the Izzy fires at the leg scarecrow knocking it into the air where Desmond jumps on its head to gain leverage then raises his blade above his head and slices down cutting the scarecrow in half. Desmond lands on his feet his eyes changing its color as he breathes deeply.

"Nice moves" Izzy says as she straps her shotgun onto her back and Desmond stands up sheathing his sword then turning towards Izzy.

"Thanks" Desmond looks around at several piles of black sand from the dead demons. "That was fun" Desmond looks back at Izzy who is staring at his eyes.

"What?" Desmond ask.

"Your eyes" Izzy touches Desmond's cheek with two fingers. "They didn't change back" Izzy takes her fingers off his cheek then starts to walk back to where they entered from.

Desmond Pov

"What does she mean they didn't change back?" I think to myself as I follow Izzy back to the car. "They always change back...why not now?" I continue to think as we walk through the hole and to the car.

"Desmond im driving" I hear Izzy say as she opens the trunk. I nod and open the passenger door catching a glimps of my eyes from the reflection on the window. They were a dark orange color yet they reflect a sparking crimson.

"Izzy" I say getting in the car. She go's around and gets in the drivers seat.

"Yeah?" She ask starting the car then looking me in the eye again.

"I think I"

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

As Desmond and Izzy speed down the street Desmond stares out of the window thinking to himself while Izzy whistles in a low erie tone as she avoids any other cars as she goes through a red light.

'Why me? Why do I love to kill them?' Desmond thinks to himself as he looks at his reflection to see his eyes had turn back its original brown color. 'I want answers...now' Desmond looks at Izzy to see her concentrating on driving. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and stops at a stop light.

"What?" Izzy ask now fully looking at Desmond staring at him in the face her whistling brought to a halt.

"Why am I different?" Desmond ask opening the dashboard and pulling out a contact lens case. Izzy gives a quizzical look before looking at the road and taking off again.

"Everyone's different" Izzy replies flatly.

"I know that don't be a smartass" Desmond takes the contacts case and tosses them casually then catches it. "I meant that why am I the only one with orange freaking eyeballs" Desmond puts the case into his pants pocket then taps the dashboard waiting patiently.

"Me and dads eyes are two different colors remember?" Izzy stops at another red light then gives Desmond the same look.

"And why is that?" Desmond ask as he atops tapping and crosses his arms. "Why hide it?" Desmond now taps his foot in a randow beat that changes every other tap.

"Ask dad..." Izzy replies sadly then looks back at the road speeding off. The car is quiet mostly except for Desmond tapping his foot, neither of them say a thing until they pull up to a building with a large sign that said 'Little Devils'. Izzy parks the car and Desmond jumps out quickly slamming the door then walking to the trunk and grabs his weapons.

"The hell is your problem?" Izzy ask getting out of the car then walking up to Desmond blocking his way to the building.

"Im tired of being sent out on missions yet never getting a straight fucking answer!" Desmond walks around her then walks up to the large double doors.

"Me too!... but that doesn't mean im gonna be an ass about it" Izzy takes her machine gun and shotgun out of the trunk then walks to the door beside Desmond who pulls the doors open to see that the place was empty besides Dick who was leaning on the bars counter.

"Back all ready huh?" Dick picks a small glass up from the bar. "I thought it'd take longer" he then picks a bottle of wine up from off the counter and fills his glass. Desmond stabs his sword into the floor splitting open the wood.

"I thought it'd be funner" Desmond mumbles lowly as Dick stares at him and sips his wine.

"What's your problem? You don't usually blow up like this unless I threaten to cut you off from twinkies" Dick sits his glass on the counter then stands up straight.

"Dad, Desmond says he wants to know and I quote what the fuck is wrong with him?" Izzy says walking into the building then setting her guns on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Dick looks at Izzy then Desmond slowly. "Let's see...he's a twinkie adict, he sleeps all day unless I have to wake his ass up to do a job and now he owes me a new god damn floor!" Dick grips the bar hard and Desmond walks over to a large couch in front of a old school large tube tv.

"Dad calm down I'm sure he'll be able to pay for it after his next mission" Izzy walks over to the staircase and sits on the bottom step her gaze alternating between the two.

"He will trust me" Dick picks up his glass and downs the drink. "I didn't get all of those knuckleheads to leave just so my relaxation could be interrupted by the moody demon war machine called Desmond" Desmond gets off the couch and walks towards the steps stopping in front of Izzy.

"Move out of my way" He says in a low cold tone. Izzy moves over to the side and Desmond makes his way up the stairs making a low growling noise.

"That was more then expected" Dick says as Izzy begans to death glare him. "Now what's your problem?" Izzy stands up and crosses her arms.

"I want answers"

"Ok"

"And I want the truth"

"Ok"

"No matter excuses no holding back"

"Ok"

"And also...wait you said ok?" Izzy ask her glare turning into a look of shock.

"Yes now ask away so I can finish getting drunk" Izzy nods.

"Where is the rest of our family? Why are our eyes this color? Why is Desmond's eyes that color and where is my mom?" Izzy ask extremely fast but Dick caught it all and sighs.

"Our family is well...dead or else"

"Else?"

"Doing whatever"

"Oh"

"Izzy sit down for the next few" Dick refills his glass and izzy takes a seat at a stool. "You know how I used to tell you about the demon named Sparda?" Izzy nods.

"Our family was made up of priests and priestess devoted to him and only our family showed this trait until some of us decided that he wasn't going to come back so they left"

"What do you mean our family is dead? You just said some left!"

"I know...it was me my father, mother and sister"

"Oh..."

"Now onto Desmond...I honestly have no idea"

"Why not?"

"Oh let's see you were six he was five and you pushed him down the freaking steps!" Izzy crosses her arms and huffs.

"He put gum in my hair!"

"Forget it...onto the next one your mother is well..." Dick shrugs. "M.I.A" Dick takes another sip more like gulp of his wine.

"Oh..." Izzy stands up and walks over to the stairs. "Thanks..." Izzy walks up the steps and Dick sighs heavily a look of sadness is on his face.

"Now I want the truth..." the front doors swing open and a heavy fog goes throughout the room.

"If only it was that easy my dear Alexander if only it was that easy" a lightly deep stern voice says. Dick looks up and clutches his glass tightly in his hand his heart racing.

"Maybe then I wouldn't be here would I?" The voice then chuckles darkly.

Chapter end.

Authors notes: updates have been slow since im losing my times to type (if you know what an HSA is you know what I mean) but im trying and would like to thank that random guest that pointed out my Sparta-Sparda error sometimes brain farts get me with that to where I have to triple check.

Also I would like to say thank you to any and all veterans and anyone serving our country currently.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Before I start I'd like to thank the guest reviewer who provided the timeline info and feedback. I had it at an M rating until my friend/beta reader switched it to T for some reason, I have corrected it. Also yes to more fight scenes and sex scenes will be a yes the story just started after all. Lastly I like your story idea and would love to do it just pm me with more info also the summary says set after Devil May Cry 4.

Enough of my blabbering time for the chapter to start.

Chapter 7:

A tall dark shadow begins to walk through the heavy fog laughing maniacally. Dick pulls his two pistols from there holsters aiming his sights at the figure, silver engravings on the guns slides are shining dimly as the being walks closer slowly.

"Do you really think that will stop me? Let alone kill me?" The figure says stopping then spreading its arms out wide. "Then you must still be a fool, no more then a fool" Dick takes the safety off of his guns and uses the butts of each of his guns to pull back the others slide.

"What? Nothing to say no witty comeback? No comment?" The figure crosses its arms two bright dark red eyes and a grin full of shark like teeth can be seen through the fog.

"No" Dick replies flatly and without emotion as he pulls the hammers back and fires away at the being, every bullet hitting its mark dead in the head as Dick's pistols click empty. "Never really had patience with assholes" Dick holsters his guns as the figure falls on its knees a thin trail of black blood runs down to in front of Dick and the fog decipates to the point where its only densely wrapped around the being.

Desmond and Izzy comes down the stairs quickly eacb with a weapon in hand, Desmond with his sword and Izzy with a Ak74u.

"What the hell happened here?" Desmond says as he runs over to Dick.

"Target practice" Dick replies coldly.

"Doesn't look like it!" Desmond looks at the figure in the fog his eyes turning it's dark orange color and his canines extending slightly. "Demon" Desmond says in a low slightly echoed voice.

"What?!" Izzy says taking aim at the thing. The being starts chuckling but then ig turns into another crazed laugh.

"I never believed ole Alexander would take in a play thing I casted aside" The being stands up and all of the bullets put into its head fall out slowly one by one as Desmond and Izzy look on mortified. "I thought you'd find something actually worth my time" the being extends a black scaled hand out of the fog.

"Now perish" the being disappears in a blinding flash as a black vortex the size and shape of a door is left. Izzy lowers her weapon and looks towards Dick who is staring at the portal intently.

"Dad who was that?" Izzy ask but Dick ignores her and continues to stare at the portal.

"What was that? A demon?" Izzy ask again but is ignored by both men.

"Just what in the hell was tha-" Izzy is cut off as several assault demons and a mephisto come out the portal. "That...were fucked now aren't we?" Dick nods slowly and grabs an M16 off of a gun rack next to the bar.

Izzy aims her gun at am assault charging at her and fires emptying a clip into it but it continues to charge as if nothing happened. The blade lunges its claw at Izzy but the attack is paried by Desmond who then slashes at the demon but the attack is blocked by the assaults shield.

"Desmond try to get around it" Dick yells as he fires at the mephisto keeping it at bay.

"Got ya" Desmond says as he blocks another strike with the flat of his blade then jumps over the demon. "Hit them from behind" Desmond swings his blade at the assault but the attack is stopped short by another assault taking the hit with its shield. Izzy reloads her weapon and fires at the assault that blocked Desmond's strike but the shots are blocked by the assault that first charged her.

"Desmond we gotta work together!" Desmond nods.

"You distract I go for the kill" Desmond says side stepping a slash from a third assault then jumping behind the bar counter. The two assaults that were fighting him turn their sights on Izzy who reloads her gun.

"Come get me twiddle slow, dumb and ugly!" Izzy yells firing at the three assaults who began to charge at her. "Almost there...now!" Izzy rolls out of the way and the demons crash into the wall. The three stumble back slowly then turn toward Izzy and ready their arms but are stopped before they began to charge by Desmond who decapitated all three.

"Thanks for the assist" Izzy says throwing her empty clip on the floor.

"No problem" Desmond says dodging two more assaults strikes. "All ways here to help" Desmond pulls his two deagles out and slides under an assault trying to charge at him then shooting another in the head.

"Desmond don't get cocky!" Dick says reloading his gun. Izzy helps him fire at the mephisto who keeps retreating into the walls.

"Im not" Desmond jumps over two assaults then holsters his pistols quickly unsheathing his sword and cutting both assaults in half down the middle. "I don't get cock-" Desmond is stabed in the back by two mephistos.

"What?" Dick looks over to Desmond then fires af the demons. "DAMMIT"

Chapter end.

Wow cliff hanger I never thought I'd ever do one...but onto important news my beta tester quit for a new story im doing for SAO or sword art online and I would like to know would anyone mind helping me out pm me if you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

To the guest reader with the awsome suggestions thanks I copied what you said down twice and then deleted the review just in case also im thinking of starting after I finish half of this story which wont take long I estimate about twenty-five to thirty chapters lastly I guess Desmond died *shrugs* I can always think of a new OC.

Chapter: 8

Dick's machine gun clicked dry as his ammo was wasted shooting at two assaults that jumped in the way of his bullets to protect the two mephistos that stabbed Desmond in the back. Izzy turns around and fires her gun at the two assaults in the way but when she brings the gun up to aim it is knocked out of her hand by an assault hitting her with its shield. Izzy is knocked down and quickly pulls out a four inch colt python from a holster on her ankle and fires each shot into the assault's head killing it.

"Fuck that was close" Izzy says grabbing her gun and getting up on her feet. Dick reloads his gun and turns around to rifle butt an assault attempting to charge him then shooting three bullets in its head.

"Don't worry about it just get Desmond!" Dick fires at the two mephistos chuckling darkly but they put their protective cloaks around them and Desmond. "Fuck Izzy get the .50" Izzy fires at two more assaults killing them then looking at Dick confused.

".50?" Izzy questions then shoots down another assault.

".50 caliber sniper" Dick says firing at two more assaults charging out the portal.

"And where would that be?" Izzy tries to throw her combat knife at another charging assault but it misses and she rolls out of the way.

"Under the bar!" Dick fires at the assault that charged at Izzy killing it with multiple shots to the head as Izzy runs to the bar and slides over it landing behind the desk. Izzy spots a long box a couple feet long with a padlock on it.

"Dad there's a lock!" Izzy yells Dick fires at the mephistos again.

"Fuck I dont have the key!" Dick reloads his weapon.

"Want me to shoot the lock?" Izzy aims her machine gun at the lock.

"Don't Tim rigged it so if it was forced open it would blow up" Dick fires at two more assaults coming out of the portal killing them as the portal gets smaller until its the size of a saucer.

"What! Why?" Izzy looks over the counter to see the mephistos swirling around Desmond whispering darkly and chuckling maniacally.

"You know the saying stuff happens" Dick runs to the desk and jumps over it landing beside Izzy.

"You mean a drunk fuck up!" Izzy yells kicking the container hard.

"I rather say stuff happens" Dick looks over the counter to see the portal gone and the mephistos stabbing Desmond in the heart multiple times each seemingly taking turns as they paint the wall and floor slowly with his blood. Dick then ducks back behind the corner with a look of shock.

"What happened?" Izzy askn checking how much ammo was in her clip.

"Good news is portals gone" Dick says dropping his gun and claping his hands together.

"And the bad news?" Izzy says giving him a questioning look.

"Desmond died" Dick says putting a bayonet on his rifle.

"What?" Dick ask.

"I hate our father-daughter time very much"

"Too bad cau-" Dick is stopped as a loud feral growl spreads throughout the room and two bloody hands come out from the mephistos cloaks. "Cause were fucked...fuck" the mephistos are thrown across the room into an old juke box their cloaks completely destroyed as they are left vulnerable. The growling grows louder Dick and Izzy turn their heads toward the growling and their jaws drop as they see Desmond has changed dramatically His eys a pitch black pupil, Dark orange iris and black sclera. His once tan skin a light pale, his clothes tattered and bloody but no wounds are visible on him but what caught the twos attention was his hair it changed from completely black to grey with white and black tips.

"Mother of Sanctus!" Dick yells and Desmond walks slowly towards the mephistos as they cower with fear one tries to make a break for it towards the door but it is stopped dead in its tracks as Desmond's sword pierces its abdomen the demon falls down screaming in agony as black blood comes out its wound. Desmond walks over to the impaled mephisto slowly his boots clinking against the wooden floor with each step until he stops in front of the demon and pulls his sword out slowly the demon screeching in agony until the blade leaves its hide.

Desmond then decapitates it quickly dispatching the demon then turning around to face the other mephisto who is trying to rebuild its cloak with its demonic aura. Desmond walks to it slowly reaching it just as it rebuilds its cloak and tries to stab Desmond in hiz chest with its claws but Desmond parries the attack then charges his blade with a thin concentrated aura of black demonic energy and thrust it at the mephisto. The blade easily goes through the cloak and right through the mephisto embedding it onto the jukebox which starts up slowly playing an old classical song lowly.

The mephisto screeches in pain as black blood drips from its wound onto the floor slowly Desmond puls his blade out and the demon goes quiet and lifeless.

"Sparda..." Desmond says in a demonic language. Dick and Izzy stare at Desmond dumbfounded as Desmond sheathes his sword onto his back then looks at them without expression.

"Sparda..." Desmond says again.

Well thats chapter eight im sorry if it seemed kinda dark at the end but I got excited about not having school for a while and my mind went haywire with ideas.


End file.
